Spirts and Wolves
by tiger girl returns
Summary: Sequel to "The knowing" - Jeremy is seeing things that aren't suppose to be there, Tyler is back and has been staying away from Jeremy because the lust he feels, will surely break Jeremy. Can Jeremy handle the horny wolf.
1. I'm back

NEW SEASON, NEW STORY OH NO!

I was so surprise by how many people like my last story, to be honest I didn't think anyone would like it cause of how my spelling is but seeing so many favorites and reviews, you guys really made me happy. Hehe Thank you, to all those who love my story. I love you guys!

Alright everyone I'm back with a new story plot! Yes I know my story ended before the ending of last season but that's because there was no more reason for me to write anything more when Tyler suddenly left and Jeremy was….doing something in a old house.

Anyways! I've decided that my continuation story will be based on if I can pick up from anything of this season's vampire dairies. Let me tell you this I got a few ideas to do for chapter 1 of this story and you guys might like it. So fans of my last story "The knowing" I hope that you also like this new continuation story. There will be lots of hot steamy sex, probably bondage who knows, since Tyler is horny as hell and Jeremy is only human lol!

YES THIS IS ANOTHER JEREMY AND TYLER STORY HEHE!

And sorry yes there will be lots of spelling mistakes in this story so be prepared for it. I love my story ideas but I suck at spelling haha XD

Anyways chapter one shall be uploaded later today hope you guys are excited cause I am!


	2. The wolf I will get

I'm back or aren't I lol! I'm not sure yet we'll see, this chapter is a test run, since the new season gave me a few ideas on how to start a new chapter. I'm just going to change a few things around as you guys seen with my last story ^^

Again my story is based on each episode, just to remind people who are confused ^^, the story takes place either, during or after the episode.

Now since everything is sorted out lets get on with the story!

* * *

><p>Jeremy blinked a few times, he thought after the first time he was only seeing things, but now it was getting really strange. How could this be happening to him, why was he always seeing Vicki and Anna. Shaking his head he ran a hand though his hair. He was going to have to figure later, right now Elena's birthday was going to happen soon.<p>

He soon turned and headed out of the house, it's been a while since he'd last seen Tyler, ever since Tyler return he has been staying away from him. He bit his lip as he got into his car and started up the engine. He knew that Tyler was busy with his mom and probably dealing with everything but the least he could have done was come see him.

~.~.~.~

"I need you to switch sections with me" Matt said as he suddenly came into the storage room.

" Why?" Jeremy asked as he quickly looked up at the other, glad to not be alone at the moment.

"Caroline and Tyler just sat on mine"

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock at what Matt said next. "They are together…" he whispered as he then shook his head. It must be for some other reason, they couldn't be dating. "So?" he asked

"So I don't feel like waiting on my ex girlfriend" Matt said before walking off.

Watching as Matt walked away he turned and headed out of the storage area. He didn't know why Tyler was with _Caroline_. Before Tyler left he kept telling him that he only wanted him and that he didn't care about Caroline at all, so why were they together now.

He couldn't help but feel jealous when he walked out in the veranda and saw the two sitting together. Holding it together the best he could be brought a pitcher of water to the table.

Sensing Jeremy, Tyler's head snapped up and looked up at the kid. His eyes flashed for a moment before blinking and looking away.

Jeremy's eyes widen when he saw how Tyler's eyes flashed just before he looked away. Not wanting to mention it in front of Caroline he smiled as he poured their drinks "Hey guys" he said looking at Tyler the whole time.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline ask

Hearing the question he took his eyes off of Tyler and looked over at her. Not really sure what to say about the whole situation, truthfully he didn't even want to be serving them either with how Tyler was ignoring him.

"He thinks we're dating" Caroline said to Tyler

"So does my mother" he responded

"What!"

"We're together all the time it's not a leap"

Jeremy's eyes widen at how bluntly Tyler said that and without any care about him being right there. Gritting his teeth he then turned and stalked away. How could he do that, to come back and to forget what happen between them. Glancing back at the two he saw them laughing and he shook his head feeling hurt.

Tyler watched as Jeremy left and he let out a sigh as he sat back in his seat. He could smell the pain he caused Jeremy, but he couldn't do anything about it. Knowing what he was feeling now and knowing that Jeremy wouldn't be able to handle him. He need someone who could and Caroline was perfect, even though she wasn't what he wanted.

~.~.~.~

Jeremy had to go to the party though he didn't want to, he wanted to be somewhere far from Tyler. He couldn't handle the way Tyler was treating him, and seeing him act find at this party was annoying. Standing up he put the weed out before he headed to the dance floor but stop when he saw Tyler dancing all over some girl. The girl seem to be grinding up and down on Tyler.

He quickly looked away, that wasn't what he wanted to see. Shaking his head he turned and headed away from that place.

Tyler looked up from who was dancing all over him and saw Jeremy move out of the house. He quickly moved away from the girl who protest and fallowed Jeremy out of the house. He needed to talk to the kid, hopefully to settle things between the two of them.

Not being able to take it any longer, Jeremy headed out of the house. He needed to go home, somewhere where he didn't have to see Tyler and Caroline together, or Tyler and whoever else he managed to fine at the party, and probably fuck. Climbing into his car. Shutting his door, he turned only to jump back when he saw Vicki. As quickly as she was there she suddenly disappeared as the door to the car suddenly opened. His eyes widen when Tyler slowly climbed into the car. "Tyler?" he whispered in shock not knowing why Tyler was there.

Closing the door behind him Tyler lean back in the seat before turning to face Jeremy. "You smell of weed" he stated

Jeremy's eyes widen before he looked away "Well yeah I was hoping it will take my mind off of things" he stated gripping the steering wheel.

Tyler's head tilted to the side as he watched Jeremy's reactions. "Off of what things?" he asked

Narrowing his eyes Jeremy looked back at Tyler "None of your business…not like you care anyways, you've stayed away from me ever since you came back…that's what you need to explain" he stated in annoyance.

Tyler didn't say anything for a while and Jeremy dought he was going to say anything at all. Looking away "Look go back to Caroline or whoever and fucked them…I don't give a…" he paused when he was suddenly pinned against the car door. His eyes widen as he turned his head to look up at Tyler, he stared in shock when he saw how Tyler's eyes had changed to look more wolfish.

Tyler growled as he pinned Jeremy against the door. "Do you really want to know why I'm hanging out with Caroline" he growled as he lean forward his head going to Jeremy's neck. "It's because she's a vampire, not human like you…She can handle my werewolf side" he said in a low voice as his tongue came out and licked the side of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's eyes widen feeling the tongue and froze, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat quicken it's pace. "What are you saying?" he asked

"I'm saying that I'm seriously horny, and if I fuck you I can't tell you I will hold back. I would probably hurt you Jeremy" he growled out softly as he raised his head staring into Jeremy's eyes. He then lean forward and lightly licked Jeremy's lips before nibbling on the bottom lip.

Jeremy let out a small sound when he felt Tyler nibble on his lip and he couldn't help but kiss Tyler a bit but then Tyler suddenly pulled away. "I can hurt you and I don't want to" he stated as he stared at Jeremy. "That's why I'm with Caroline, only she can handle my wolf." He stated

"And who said I can't" Jeremy almost yelled annoyed once more hearing Caroline's name come out of Tyler's mouth.

"You just can't..don't come near me Jeremy…I don't know what I will do" he stated, he looked Jeremy over once more before he turned and got out of the car leaving Jeremy alone.

Jeremy panted as he shifted back into his seat. He stared at Tyler's walking form as he left. Shaking his head he panted as he lowered his head onto the steering wheel. He was completely turned on by just having Tyler kiss his neck and his lips. Lowering one hand to rest between his legs, he could feel how hard he was underneath his pants. "Fuck Tyler" he growled as he slowly started to rub himself though his jeans.

Soft pants filled the car as he rubbed himself. So Tyler thinks he couldn't handle his wolf. He was going to show Tyler he can handle him, he will prove to Tyler that he was enough to satisfy the horny wolf in him.


	3. The Wild Released

So this last weeks show needed some Yaoi (gay smex) so here it is! lol

Again in my story each chapter are based off of the episodes of Vampire Diaries, so if your confused just remember the episode that just passed ^^ and you will understand it!

I love all of your comments please write more, I love reading them and they make me happy to keep writing for you guys ^^ and I love all the favorite and alert's you people put on my story so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really do love you guys!

Now! onto Yaoi with Tyler and Jeremy woooooo

And some wolf too :OOOOO

* * *

><p>Nothing can ever turn out right for him; with Caroline gone he was by himself. He couldn't involve Jeremy, not anymore, not when it was dangerous to Jeremy. He had to force himself to ignore Jeremy, though his scent called to him every time they were around each other.<p>

Tyler was silent as he lead his mother though the forest. Though threw her pleading for him to stop he ignored her. He needed to show her who and what he really was. He needed her to see why he knew about the vampire's and why she was wrong in calling them monsters, for he was a monster too.

The sun was setting fast and he was glad to have made it to the cell. He quickly pulled them both inside. "Tyler what is it? Just tell me" his mother asked

"You need to see it for yourself" he said as he went to gather up his chains right before the starting effects of the transformation too place. Ignoring his mothers protest he pushed her inside the cage.

"You say that Vampires are the monsters…well I'm one too" he stated as he let the change take over him, hearing the cries of his mother in the process.

~.~.~

What did Anna mean when she said that he shouldn't trust what Vicki has to say. Jeremy shook his head in confusion, since that's basically all he could do. He had left Matt soon after Vicki and Anna appeared. He had thought everything would be fix once he talked to Vicki but this has gotten way more confusing then before.

Glancing at around the car making sure to not see any ghost he started it up and headed out. It was already nighttime, his eyes widen when he realized what it was today and he looked up at the sky. It was the day of the full moon and he had totally forgotten about it. "Tyler" he whispered

He soon headed straight for the underground prison cell, that Tyler was at before, when his first transformation took place. He knew that Tyler would be alone and he knew that Tyler wouldn't want him around but he really didn't give a fuck. Tyler wanted to keep him away but he wasn't going to stay away. He was going to make sure that both the human side and the wolf side knew he was sticking around.

Parking his car at the forest closes to the prison cell, he then jumped out of his car and ran straight for it. He tripped over a couple of dead logs and a few rocks but he didn't stop. Coming the the Prison cell area he came to a stop when he started to hear screaming. "Who was down there" he thought to himself as he quickly ran down the steps coming to a stop when he saw Tyler as a wolf and his mom locked on the other side of the room. "What…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the wolf suddenly turned towards him.

"Jeremy?..." he heard Tyler's mom question but he didn't look at her. His eyes were fully locked on the wolf behind the bars in front of him. Hearing the wolf growl, frowned and was going to take a step closer when the wolf shot forward and attacked the bars, "Shit" he said as he stumbled backwards his eyes wide as he watched Tyler in his wolf form. It was beautiful to see but he knew that Tyler didn't know him in this form.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound, Tyler's eyes widen when he figured out where it came from. Tyler had broke though the bar's "Shit…" he said, he stood in place for a moment before hearing another crack which made him turn and ran like hell needing to get away fast before he was wolf food. He would have kicked himself for parking so far away if it wasn't for him needed to get the heck out of there.

"Please let those bar's hold" he whispered to himself, he would give anything to stay there but Tyler's wolf was out of control.

He was able to see the car from this distance and ran straight for it only to let out a gasp when he was knocked to the ground. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground hard, slowly he tried to push himself back up only to stop when he heard a growl in front of him.

Freezing in spot he slowly raised his head to stare into the eyes of the wolf in front of him. "Tyler" he whispered knowing the other won't be able to hear him at all. He slowly backed up but stopped when the wolf growled once more. He bit his lip not moving. He was sure he was going to be eaten and his eyes closed as he ready for the impact. How could he be so stupid as to come here unprepared. Then again he knew why, it was because he couldn't get Tyler out of his head the last few days and that this was all his fault because of his stupid actions.

The wolf suddenly took a step forward and Jeremy jerked back only to have the wolf suddenly jump on him. His eyes widen in shock as he stared up at the teeth of the wolf that was growling at him. He didn't move, he couldn't not with having the predator on top of him. "Ty….Tyler" he whispered and the wolf suddenly came down on him sticking it's muzzle at his neck. His breath caught as he felt the teeth at his neck.

He could feel tears in his eyes, Tyler was going to kill him and there was no escape for hm. Suddenly he heard the wolf make a rough sound and jerked his head back. Jeremy stared up at the wolf and notice how the wolf tilted his head to the side. The wolf then came back down and sniffed at his tears before licking his face. Jeremy stared at the wolf in shock; he couldn't understand what was the change in it.

Suddenly the wolf collapsed on top of him and started to nuzzle the side of Jeremy's face and neck letting out small whimpers. Slowly Jeremy raised his hand, did Tyler's wolf somehow notice him in his wolf form. He ran his hand though Tyler's fur and watched as the wolf pressed itself against his hand. He didn't understand how Tyler knew him even when he was in his wolf form. He then slowly sat up and ran his hands along the sides of the wolf's face.

He then tried to get up pushing Tyler off of him, the wolf growled a bit and he sat back down his eyes wide. "What!" he said, Tyler in wolf form was just as bossy as Tyler in human form. He notice the wolf's ears twitch and looked away. Jeremy tried to touch the wolf once more but the wolf suddenly growled again and he dropped his hand. Suddenly Tyler took off running, his eyes widen and he took off after Tyler.

"Tyler!" he shouted as he tried to keep up with the wolf but was failing. It was dangerous having the wolf run around. He saw how Tyler was heading to the cell and his eyes widen. "Shit…his mom" he said as he ran as fast as he could. "Mrs. Lockwood! Keep back!" he shouted and ran down the stairs. Shutting the new door behind him and locking it he ran into the room to see Tyler growling menacingly at Mrs. Lockwood.

"Tyler" he said as he came forward just as the wolf crashed into the bars. He flinched but he kept moving forward. He then bent down in front of the wolf. "Jeremy!" he heard Tyler's mom say in a scared voice he could see that she was crying. "Don't worry he won't hurt me" he whispered back

The wolf continued to stare at Mrs. Lockwood, putting a stop to that he turned and moved into the wolf's line of vision. The wolf stopped to look up at Jeremy, Jeremy reached his hand forward slowly and watched how the wolf sniffed his hand and lightly licked it. "It's okay…" he whispered as he ran his hand down Tyler's fur. He kept his eyes locked on Tyler's eyes.

The wolf then moved forward and lean against him, Jeremy stared down at the wolf in shock but let out a small sigh and continued to run his hands though Tyler's fur. Who would have guessed that he was the one who could tame the wolf. He smiled at that thought before shaking his head.

~.~.~

Sometime during the night he had fallen asleep but woke up when he heard someone walking by him. He slowly open his eyes to see Tyler and his mom talking. He saw how Mrs. Lockwood looked at him for a moment before walking out of the cell leaving them alone.

Tyler didn't move for a moment before he turned and growled at Jeremy. "What the fuck goes though that mind of yours!" he shouted as he stormed over to him. "You could have died!" he yelled once more as he came down on Jeremy and gripped Jeremy's shirt growling. "Don't you understand I could have killed you!" he shouted shaking the kid trying to get Jeremy to think of what could have happen.

Jeremy eyes widen when he was shocked and his hand shot up and held onto Tyler's hand. "Of course I knew!" he yelled as he shoved Tyler off of him and pushed Tyler's shoulders when he sat up. "Do you think I'm stupid! You broke out of your cell to come after me." He yelled

"I…what…." He said before looking around and notice that the bars blocking the door were broken. His eyes widen and he looked back over at Jeremy. "Are you okay!" Tyler asked started to get worried.

Jeremy slowly nodded his head as he watched Tyler, "Tyler your wolf didn't hurt me" he told him and Tyler's eyes widen at what Jeremy said before looking away eyes still wide. Watching this Jeremy slowly moved forward and put his hand on the side of Tyler's face turning Tyler to look at him. "I'm fine" he stated

Tyler nodded his head slowly and silently before he growled and smack Jeremy's hand away. "You're a stupid human Jeremy, you still could have died, why didn't you just stay away like I told you too!" he said and his eyes widen when Jeremy suddenly knocked him to the ground.

"Fuck you" Jeremy said as he then straddled Tyler's hips and kissed him hard on the lips. He could feel Tyler freeze under him before he felt Tyler's hand come up and grabbed the back of his neck before returning the kiss. Jeremy let out a small sound before relaxing against Tyler and deepening the kiss. His tongue trailed slowly across Tyler's lips and felt Tyler open them a bit. His tongue then slipped into Tyler's mouth, running it across Tyler's, he could feel Tyler's tongue move along his.

Tyler's hand ran down Jeremy's body slowly, he could feel how fast Jeremy's heart was beating just by the kissing and the slight touches. He was very hard at this point and he was sure that Jeremy could feel it. He then broke the kiss panting; he looked up and saw that Jeremy was also panting. "Jeremy….we…" he stopped when Jeremy's hand was placed over his mouth. His eyes widen slightly, growling he grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand but let out a gasp when he felt Jeremy's hand around his member. Without having clothes on it was easy for Jeremy to get to it.

"You've done this to me lots of times" Jeremy whispered as he slowly started to move his hand up and down Tyler's cock. "Now it's my turn to do this to you" he stated in a low voice. His hand then began to move up and Tyler's cock faster. Tyler shivered and let out a groan.

Smirking Jeremy moved down to angle his hand better. He could see it on Tyler's face how much he was enjoying this and wanted to do a bit more to add to the pleasure. He then slowly lowered his head and licked the tip of Tyler's cock cause him to sudder in pleasure. Jeremy smirked liking the reaction, he then plased his lips around the tip and sucked a bit before he moved his head slowly down the large cock. Tyler let out a large moan at this and his hips suddenly moved upwards. Jeremy's eyes widen at the movement and held down Tyler's hips or else something bad would happen. He pulled up and smiled at Tyler "I knew you couldn't protest to this" he stated as he took Tyler's cock back into his mouth and started to move his head up and down.

Tyler couldn't believe he was allowing Jeremy to do this, they weren't suppose to be together no more. Jeremy should understand his reasoning behind this. He let out a moan when he felt Jeremy's tongue flick against the tip of his cock. "Shit" he groaned as he arched his back.

Jeremy ran one hand down Tyler's thigh before going over to rub his sac's. Tyler moaned from the pleasure he was getting and he couldn't help but feel how close he was to cumming.

"Jeremy…so close" he moaned as he raised his hips so close to coming.

Hearing Tyler's voice Jeremy continued to move his head up and down going faster while his hand continued to rub Tyler's balls. A few seconds later liquid exploded into his mouth. Jeremy's eyes widen as he tried to swallow the liquid fast but couldn't and he pulled away some dripping down his chin. Panting he whipped his face as he stared at Tyler's panting form. He then slowly lean over the other as he stared down at Tyler. "I'm not giving up on you" he said in a low voice before he kissed Tyler on the lips. He then pulled away and straight his clothes before he walked off not turning back.

Tyler blinked at Jeremy's retreating form until Jeremy disappeared from sight completely. He let out a low growl as he hit the ground with his fist. "Shit" he growled as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do now, because Jeremy wasn't going to listen to his words at all. Slowly sitting up he went and grabbed his clothes putting them on before he left the cell.


	4. None this week

Sorry guys since this episode was mostly about Stephan I couldn't come up with anything with Tyler and Jeremy. Lets hope next week it has more of them. Again so sorry for the delay I know you guys are waiting me too…if only the episodes gave us what we want lol!

Also I notice how I only got one review for last weeks update…was it not that good? Please tell me I love feedback of any kind ^^

Well see you guys next week for a awesome update! :P


	5. After Football Smex

Well this is going to be the first time where I respond to a review lol so bare with me it might be interesting for you guys to read it as well.

Here is the review:

I think you are going to have to choose between developing your own story or quitting this. There probably wont be enough of the two on the show to really on the episodes for background/storyline.

Now here is my answer…the reason why I don't turn this into my own story is because this is my style. I want to be different I don't want to be the same as everyone else where they make the characters their own with hardly no connection to the tv show. This is where I come in where I make it either take place, during, after or before the episode. I know there isn't a lot of contact between Jeremy or Tyler anymore but that's why I can bring them together somehow, in a way that my fans will like the episode even more. Even with my last story 'The Knowing" there were one or two chapters I didn't write because there was no interaction between the two. At least this season I'm trying harder and I will have you guys craving more. There that is my answer lol XD

Oh and sorry for no update last week I went to the USA and I couldn't write it in time. So to make it up to you guys it's two chapters this week!

Love you hope you enjoy this chapter, you will probably love the tie in I did to the next episode at the end here hehe ^^

* * *

><p>Jeremy panted as he made it to the school where Tyler was at Football practices. Today was the worse, not only did he see Anna a lot more, the reason for it was because he was thinking of her. He didn't want to think of her but to see her there, all the time while he was with people.<p>

His eyes widen when he saw Anna standing beside him and before she could say anything he changed his train of thought. He had to be careful on not thinking of her. He then saw the football players start to walk off the field and Jeremy slowly started to walk towards the doors to wait for Tyler to come back out.

It wasn't long till the boys of the football team started to come out, he just hope Tyler would at least listen to him, he needed to tell someone other then Matt and he knew he could trust Tyler with this. His head shot up when Tyler came out the doors.

Tyler was walking away from the doors but stopped when he caught scent of the sweetest thing he ever smelt and it was coming from only one person. "Jeremy" he said as he turned to face the kid. He was the last one leaving the school so no one will see them if anything happen. He looked Jeremy over and frowned when he notice that something was bothering the kid. "Whats…." He paused his eyes widen in shock when Jeremy ran towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. His arms automatically went around Jeremy and he kissed the kid back on the lips.

Jeremy needed Tyler and he didn't give a shit if Tyler will hurt him, if they fucked he just wanted him, to feel him. He slowly broke the kiss as he stared up at Tyler panting a bit.

Tyler looked Jeremy over when the kiss broke "Jeremy what's wrong?" he asked as he looked around before looking back at Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head "Nothing is wrong…its just that…I….I can see the ghosts of my past girlfriends" he said as he looked up at Tyler.

Tyler's eyes widen in shock at what Jeremy said, "What?" he asked

"I can see Anna and Vicki" he stated as he stepped crossing his arms over his chest. "I've been seeing them ever since Bonni brought me back from death" he stated

Tyler's eyes widen more before he looked around "You can see them now?" he asked

Jeremy shooked his head "Only when I think of them" he stated and watched as tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Why have you been thinking of them?" he asked as he took a step towards Jeremy.

"I…you have been ignoring me! What I'm I suppose to do when I suddenly think of them and then they appear" he stated as he glared up at Tyler.

Tyler growled as he took Jeremy's shoulders and slammed him into the ground.

Jeremy let out a grunt when he hit the ground glad he hit grass and not rockand he stared up at Tyler. "What happen about keeping away from me" he said in annoyence when he tried to push Tyler off of him.

"I can't stand you thinking of your ex's" he stated as he lean down and kissed Jeremy hard on the lips.

Jeremy let out a small groan and kissed Tyler back on the lips his arms coming up and kissed Tyler on the lips.

Tyler growled and he took Jeremy's hands into his and pinned Jeremy's hands above his head. "No, I'm in control" he stated as he moved his hand down and placed it between Jeremy's legs. "I want you to only think of me…no one else understand" he growled

Jeremy let out a soft groan when Tyler started to rub him. He could feel himself getting hard under Tyler's touch. He then nodded his head slowly "I un…under…stand" he moaned as he raised his hips towards Tyler's touch, he couldn't stop himself from groaning when Tyler started to rub him harder.

Tyler then let Jeremy's hands go as he started to undo Jeremy's pants. "I'm going to fuck you and I ain't stopping" Tyler growled as he pulled down Jeremy's pants.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am Tyler" Jeremy said as he reached up and gripped the back of Tyler's neck. "Fuck me all you want I won't break" he said as he then kissed Tyler hard on the lips.

Tyler groaned against Jeremy's lips feeling how Jeremy kissed him. He then finished pulling of the others pants tossing them to the side along with Jeremy's boxers. He then undid his own pants and pulled out his cock which was very hard from all this time while talking to Jeremy. He then spread Jeremy's legs apart lifting them up before he thrust deep inside Jeremy without preparing him.

Jeremy broke the kiss letting out a cry when he felt Tyler suddenly thrust into him. "Shit" he said this was only the second time they've done it and he wasn't use to this.

Tyler panted and lean down "Sorry" he whispered as he kissed Jeremy softly on the lips before he started to move himself in and out of Jeremy. He moved slow at first before picking up the speed.

Jeremy let out soft groans of pain that slowly changed to moans of pleasure with each thrust Tyler did.

Tyler moaned gripping Jeremy's legs as he continued to move his member in and out of Jeremy. He could hear how Jeremy was in pain at first but it soon changed where he only felt pleasure. At this Tyler then moved his hand to grab hold of Jeremy's member and started to move his hand up and down along the shaft.

"Tyler" Jeremy cried out in pleasure as he arched his back getting closer to cumming. "So close" he moaned as he reached up with his hands and wrapped them around Tyler's neck pulling him down against him.

Tyler moaned and he thrust into Jeremy a few more times before he came hard inside of him, feeling Jeremy cumming soon after. He panted hard as he fell down against Jeremy.

Jeremy panted as he let his body relax against the ground, they were both covered in sweat and semen.

Tyler slowly sat up and stared down at Jeremy, he reached forward and ran a hand though Jeremy's hair. "You alright?" he asked and Jeremy slowly nodded his head in response.

Tyler nodded his head as he fixed himself up before gathering up Jeremy's clothes and then picking Jeremy up into his arms carefully. Jeremy's arms went around his neck as he carried the other to his car. He carefully placed Jeremy into his car before closing it behind him. He really hoped that Jeremy was going to be okay, not to mention that he couldn't believe the kid could see ghosts either. He let out a sigh as he then got into his car and turned to face Jeremy but his eyes widen when he saw Jeremy missing. "Jeremy…" he paused and he looked everywhere in the car before he suddenly caught scent of a vampire. He didn't know who it was, before he realized it was because it smelt almost like Elena, it was Katherine. He then shot out of the car looking around the place "Jeremy!" he shouted


	6. The Reckoning

I did say I was going to have to chapters out one after another but this chapter was confusing to plan out so it took longer to figure out. Sorry!

Not to mention I didn't feel like writing because of some problems at home

Three chapters today this is going to be interesting hope everyone is ready!

This chapter will have a lot of changes from how the episode was. Warning now! If you don't want to see Jeremy get seriously hurt don't read the rape scene at bottom of page...

As a Reminder for those who don't understand my story, each chapter takes place before, after or during an episode. This chapter takes place during and after the episode, there is a few changes to make Tyler/Jeremy work and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Damon and Katherine were talking about what to do with Klaus as Jeremy laid unconscious on the table Katherine had set him down on. All out of no where Jeremy suddenly sat up quickly "Tyler!" he said his eyes full of panic, panting hard he looked around the place. He didn't know where he was or why Kathrin and Damon were standing in front of him.<p>

"I thought you said he would be out for a while longer" Damon said as he stared at Jeremy frowning.

Katherine frowned as she too stared at Jeremy wondering how he woke up.

Something was wrong, Jeremy could feel it, something was wrong with Tyler. "Where I'm I…Where is Tyler?" he asked as he stood up.

Damon rolled his eyes and pushed Jeremy back down, "Chill" he stated before looking back at Kathrin.

"You said we needed him, explain why" he said to her.

Jeremy all but zone out as he stared straight ahead. Something was wrong, so very wrong with Tyler, he could feel it. It felt like Tyler wasn't around anymore but that couldn't be possible. Suddenly his head slammed into the table and let out a cry as he gripped his head.

"Welcome back…now talk to Anna and find out how to beat Klaus" Damon said as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy stared up at Damon before he turned his head to look at Anna. He hope he could escape fast he didn't want ot be here, he wanted to be with Tyler, something bad was going on and he couldn't do anything from way out here.

~.~.~.~

He died, he could remember that guy Klaus taking his neck and snapping it. He remembers the sound his neck made before he died. Now he was awake, with Caroline around him wondering if he was okay. He wasn't okay he was in pain, everything inside of him was hurting and he couldn't stand it. He wanted Jeremy, but Jeremy wasn't here, he was with Kathrin, he didn't find the time to tell Elena and now this. He didn't want this all he wanted was to finish school but now he was going to die.

His head lifted when he saw Klaus coming towards him, he heard Caroline protest but they couldn't do anything as Klaus gave him a vile to drink. He drank it and pulled away panting.

Suddenly there was no pain, all the pain he was feeling was gone.

He was different, he felt different, he stared at Caroline as she hung around him. He was now a hybrid his sense of smell, his sight, his strength all of that was heighten.

Breathing in slowly he notice that Jeremy wasn't around. He hadn't been around since yesterday when he disappeared being taken away by kathrin. He wanted Jeremy, no needed him. He let out a low growl as he stood up slowly. Caroline quickly got up and held him.

The girl Rebekah stepped in front of him "Now where do you think you were going?" she asked

Tyler stared at her and growled, "Move" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him and let out a small laugh. "You are going to stay here" she said as Klaus then walked into the room.

"How is the new hybrid doing?" he asked as he looked between the two. Before looking over at Rebekah. Before he turned to look at Caroline "Leave" he said staring into her eyes. Caroline stared at him before nodding her head and quickly left.

Tyler watched what happen and frowned before looking up at Klaus. What he felt for the hybrid he couldn't describe he wanted to fallow this person, yet he was told how bad this person was.

"You are to stay here and look after my new hybrid" he told Rebecca as he glance at Tyler. "Make sure he is fed well" he stated as he glance back to Rebecca "Understood?" he asked

Tyler watched as she made a face "Why are you leaving me behind?" she asked quite annoyed

"I will try to explain later for now just watch over our new hybrid" he said before disappearing

Tyler watched him go before he looked over at Rebekah. He narrowed his eyes at her not liking the way she smelt. "Make sure I'm fed…not protected or watched" he stated before he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"It's obvious isn't it, to find the one I want" he said before he disappeared.

~.~.~.~

Jeremy fallowed Katherine to the graveyard where this person Mikael was suppose to be laying. He didn't want to come but was forced anyway to show where this guy was laying.

As the hours pass Jeremy felt the changes happening with Tyler. He didn't know how or why but Tyler wasn't dead, as he had thought. No he was alive but had changed, which startled him.

As they got closer to the crypt Katherine looked at him "You sure this is the place?" she asked

Jeremy glance at Anna before looking at Kathrin "Yes I'm sure" he said, she then nodded her head and shoved the door open.

Just before he could get inside he was suddenly grabbed and everything was a blur. All he saw was tree's rushing by very fast before he landed roughly on the ground. "Shit…"he groaned as he slowly started to get up but was pushed back down roughly. Glancing up his eyes widen when he saw that it was Tyler who was straddling him. "Tyler" he whispered

Tyler smirked as he glances down at the kid, his eyes moving up and down Jeremy's body. "I've found you" he stated

Jeremy moved quickly and hugged Tyler "Shit I thought I felt you disappear…I don't know why I just did" he stated

Tyler let out a small chuckle "I won't die, not anytime soon" he said as he grabbed Jeremy's arms and pushed him back down, his hands gripping Jeremy's hands tightly.

Jeremy eyes widen at the slight pain and tried to move his hands "Tyler what happen you seem different" he said as he watched how Tyler's eyes seemed to glow a bit red now. Tyler seemed more animal like in his movements different from before.

Tyler raised an eyebrow hearing the question before he took Jeremy's hands and pinned them above his head. "Jeremy have I ever told you how good you smell" he said in a low growl as he lean down and licked Jeremy's lips before moving his head down to Jeremy's neck taking in his scent.

Jeremy started to breath hard at what Tyler was doing, yes Tyler did this before but it wasn't scary, Tyler was acting different he could tell and it was scaring him. Tyler acted more of a predator then before, did he push Tyler to far the other day. Plus how did Tyler find him so fast when he was far away from Elena and them. He let out a loud gasp when he felt Tyler's teeth bit into his skin, his eyes widen and he jerked away from Tyler. "Tyler what the fuck?" he asked

Tyler narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, Jeremy's blood tasted as good as he smelled. He could feel himself becoming hard thinking about Jeremy and his blood, how taking Jeremy beneath him, him drinking blood as they came together. He growled low as he took Jeremy's shirt and tore it off of the other.

Jeremy's eyes widen "Tyler…" he couldn't finish what he was saying because Tyler then put his hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking" Tyler said staring into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy knew what Tyler tried to use on him, he seen it done before to him but why did Tyler try to do it.

Happy that Jeremy was now silent, Tyler took the torn shirt and tied up Jeremy's hands.

Seeing what Tyler was doing Jeremy shifted, no this wasn't right Tyler shouldn't be acting like this. He then started to struggle as he bucked his hips up trying to get Tyler off of him. Tyler only laughed and grabbed Jeremy's neck and slammed him against the ground making him gasp out.

Tyler growled low and lowered his head once more to Jeremy's neck. "I'm going to fuck you Jeremy" he whispered in a rough not fully human voice.

Jeremy eyes couldn't get any wider then they were now and he was then flipped onto his stomach and pushed up onto his hands and knee's. Tyler then grabbed his pants and ripped them off of his hips. Tyler's hands ran down Jeremy's back his nails digging into his skin leaving deep scratches, which started to bleed. Tyler lean down and licked the blood from Jeremy's back. Jeremy cried out in shock and pain, he then used his bound hands and swung them around to hit Tyler in the chest. "Fuck stop!" he shouted as he tried to get to his feet to get away.

Tyler let out a loud growl and he grabbed Jeremy's hands and pinned him to the ground while his other hand grabbed hold of Jeremy's neck and slammed him down more to the ground. "What's wrong Jeremy, you were all for it a few days ago" he said darkly. Jeremy stared straight ahead, a few days ago Tyler was different. This wasn't Tyler this was a dream. Tyler smirked as he then grabbed one of Jeremy's legs and spread them apart. Knowing what Tyler was trying to do he moved his hips away closing his legs tightly. Tyler growled as he then got behind Jeremy and spread Jeremy's legs back apart, placing one knee between them to make sure Jeremy didn't close it again.

Tyler then began to undo his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers as he freed his hard cock from the confines. "Only you can satisfy me Jeremy" he said as he position himself at Jeremy's entrance. He could hear how hard Jeremy was panting and he licked his lips.

Jeremy felt the tip of Tyler's cock at his entrance and he couldn't do anything. This isn't what he wanted when he got together with Tyler. He closed his eyes tightly as Tyler moved a bit so the some of his tip slip inside of him. "Tyler stop" he gasped

Tyler let out a low chuckle "No" he said just before he thrust hard and fast into Jeremy causing the other to cry out in pain.

Jeremy's hands fisted so hard that they started to bleed from his nails digging into his skin. Tears started to flow down from his eyes as the pain shot though him. Tyler didn't even give him a chance to get use to the pain before he started to move. Jeremy cried out with each thrust, he knew he was bleeding and knew Tyler enjoyed seeing him in pain.

Tyler let out a loud moan feeling how tight Jeremy was as he moved in and out of the other. He then picked up speed and moved harder inside of Jeremy. Jeremy's cries of pain only drove him more to hear that wonderful sound. His hands gripped Jeremy's hips as he moved. He could feel the cum coming wanting to fill Jeremy but he held back. He wanted this to last longer; he then smirked as he lean over the other. "I know just what to do to make you feel this more" he said in a low voice as he licked the side of Jeremy's cheek where tears fell. He then kissed down Jeremy's neck to his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he panted trying not to show his fear to Tyler. Tyler smirked, as he started to thrust deep and hard into Jeremy. He then let out a small growl before he open his mouth and bit deep into Jeremy causing Jeremy to cry out once more. That is when Tyler couldn't hold back any longer and he came fully inside of Jeremy, some of the cum even dripped out as Tyler cried out at the pain on his shoulder.

Tyler drank the blood deeply before pulling away panting at how strong he felt. He then pulled his cock out of Jeremy, which caused the kid to fall to the ground, passed out from the pain and blood loss. Tyler stared down at the kid and frowned, he lean forward and brushed Jeremy's hair back. "He fainted" he whispered before smirking. He would train this kid how to be his and how to take it when he wanted it. He licked his lips as what was going to come. He then picked Jeremy up into his arms planning to take Jeremy home.

"You are mine and mine alone" he whispered


	7. AfterMath

I'm really sucking at keeping with deadlines XD I just hope I can catch up today please bare with me fans of my story!

Who would have guessed the show would turn out like this…

Now onto the next chapter to see the aftermath..T_T

Oh this story will be longer then my last one 'The Knowing' was written halfway though season 2 of Vampire Diaries this story is written from the beginning of the season. So I'm allowed for some breaks in between if I can't come up with a plot to have those two together hehe but I make up for it in the next chapters.

To do these chapters I have to watch a episode twice lmao! *head desk*

* * *

><p>Jeremy's eyes slowly open staring up at the ceiling. He didn't remember coming back home after what happen with Tyler. He tried moving and let out a gasp when he felt pain all over his body especially with his lower half. He winced when he tried lifting one of his hands and notice the deep bruises on them. He gritted his teeth and slowly sat up. Hearing movement his head lifted and he saw Tyler standing at the doorway. His eyes widen frighten that Tyler would do what he did to him yesterday once again. He struggled to pull the covers up over his body to at least make him think he had some protection.<p>

Tyler saw the way Jeremy tried to cover himself up and saw the frighten look on his face. He narrowed his eyes as he came forward and grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from Jeremy. Jeremy backed up as Tyler crawled onto the bed and moved towards Jeremy.

"Tyler stop" Jeremy said as he watched Tyler come towards him.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hands lightly and moved forward to kiss Jeremy on the lips softly. "I'm sorry" he whispered to Jeremy.

Jeremy stared at the other in shock before looking away. He then felt Tyler's hands slowly move down his body and his eyes closed tightly shut. He didn't want to be fucked again with Tyler like this. He then felt Tyler's hand on his face and felt him turn his face to look at him.

"Open your eyes Jeremy" Tyler whispered watching the other

Jeremy didn't want to but he didn't know what Tyler would do if he didn't listen. Slowly he open his eyes and saw the hurt in them. "Tyler…" he whispered

Tyler shook his head as he pressed his thumb across Jeremy's lips "I hurt you I know" he said as he then lean forward and kissed Jeremy once more on the lips only this time he bit his tongue so that it bleed and made sure Jeremy drank it.

Jeremy quickly pulled away panting hard as he put his hand to his mouth. He then looked over at Tyler confused by what he just did but his eyes widen in shock when he released that he wasn't in pain anymore. He glance at his hands and saw that they weren't bruised from the night before from Tyler's grip. He glance up at Tyler who had a small smile on his face.

"I don't like that I hurt you…please forgive me Jeremy" he whispered softly as he stared into Jeremy's eyes. He could just make the other listen to him but he didn't want to, he was changed but maybe he hoped he wasn't to much change as to care for Jeremy.

Jeremy watched Tyler for a moment before he moved and stood up. "I…I don't know" he said as he then left the room. He had notice that he was at Tyler's house and knew where the shower was.

Tyler watched Jeremy go and he let out a sigh before he got up and walked after Jeremy. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy from behind stopping him. "Stop" he whispered into Jeremy's ear as he lean his head against Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm sorry please believe me" he said

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and he turned around and shoved Tyler up against the wall. "Fuck you…you raped me Tyler!" he shouted in annoyance.

Tyler winced nodding his head "Yes I know" he stated before looking back over at Jeremy.

Jeremy stared into Tyler's eyes for a moment before his eyes traveled down to Tyler's lips. Then Tyler kissed him on the lips soft at first before becoming hard and more passionate. Tyler pulled Jeremy closer to him his arms wrapped tight around Jeremy.

After a few more seconds Jeremy pulled away panting, he glance at Tyler before he pulled away. "First day of school is today we can't miss it" he stated as he walked to the bathroom and before Tyler could come in Jeremy closed and locked the door behind him.

Tyler grinned watching Jeremy go before he turned and headed off to get changed, he was in a very good mood.

~.~.~

Jeremy wasn't sure what to think of Tyler anymore. He didn't know if he should be cautious around Tyler or just act normal. So far he was being cautious, he wasn't sure what happen last night and hopped it won't happen again.

Tyler drove them both to school, the trip was silent neither of them knew what to say to the other. Tyler let out a sigh they soon arrived at school "Listen Jeremy…I swear what happen yesterday won't happen again" he said glance over at the kid.

Jeremy stared at Tyler for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Maybe it was something to do with everything that has been going on. He then shook his head and lean towards Tyler "I believe you…just never do this to me again" he said as he lean forward and kissed Tyler on the lips hard. Tyler kissed him back before pulling away. "So you after Jeremy" Tyler said as he watched the other climb out of the car and walked off.

When Jeremy was far away, Tyler's head snapped to the side and spotted Rebekah. He grinned and climbed out of the car and walked towards her. She had a nice girl in her grip and he couldn't help but licked his lips.

"Just what you need" she said before she allowed him to feed. Jeremy didn't need to know and wouldn't ever need to know how his food habit had changed.

~.~.~.~

Jeremy spent the rest of his day at school, he didn't bother leaving since the bonfire would be soon. He needed time to himself to think and to talk more to Anna. Vikki was planning something and they needed to figure out how to fix it. Not to mention he needed time to himself without Tyler around. He loved Tyler, wanted him, needed him but he needed to figure out what was happening to him.

No one explain to him what was going on yet cause he hadn't found the time to talk to anyone except Bonnie and all she wanted was for him to stop seeing Anna, which wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

He headed down the halls but paused when he heard his sister and the others talking, not to mention Caroline and Tyler was there. He frowned knowing they were together again hurt. He wanted Tyler to be only his not his and Caroline.

He stood outside the door as he listens to the conversation; something about how they wanted to lock Stefan up and that they needed Tyler to get his mothers burbain supply. When Tyler started to say he wasn't going to do that and how it went against Klause he frowned at that. Why would Tyler care about what Kaluse thought. His eyes widen when he heard them shout at Damon and he turned to corner to see Tyler on the ground.

He glance between Caroline and Damon hearing, his eyes widen at what Damon said about how Tyler had been Sired. Listening more he frowned learning that there was nothing they could do to change the way Tyler acted. Shaking his head he bent down "Let me take care of Tyler you guys go with the plan" he stated watching them.

They all stared at him for a moment before Elena took a step forward "He's right, he can look after Tyler we need to do this now." She said and they all nodded before leaving.

Caroline looked at him and frowned "Why…" she paused and shook her head before she too left.

Jeremy looked down at Tyler and let out a sigh "So you're a Hybrid and you fallow Klause…this is going to be a tough year" he whispered as he hugged Tyler closer. He then pulled Tyler up and slung his arm over his shoulder as he then started to drag Tyler to the others car. He would take Tyler home he hoped nothing else bad happens.

When Jeremy arrived home Jeremy had to struggle to get Tyler out of the car. He wasn't a werewolf or a Vampire, just someone who can see ghosts. He dragged Tyler to the door and open it before he went inside. He headed to the couch and laid Tyler down. He then went and locked the door before coming back and notice that Tyler was already starting to wake up.

Tyler let out a groan and looked up at Jeremy, "What…what happen" he said as he sat up.

"Why are you so into Klause?" Jeremy asked in annoyance

Tyler raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders "He made me a Hybrid how can I not stand up for him" he stated

Jeremy narrowed his eyes "You were Sired, this isn't you what how your acting…" he paused as Tyler stood up "You didn't care about your friends, all you cared about was that what they did wasn't what Klause wanted.

Tyler frowned and he let out a sigh "I seemed to be apologizing a lot today" he said as he glance up at the other.

Jeremy watched him before looking away "Klause is the bad guy" he stated

"I know it's just…"

"No excesses" Jeremy cut him off

Tyler watched for a moment before nodding his head.

Jeremy then slowly walked forward and stopped in front of Tyler "Don't go further from me then you already are" he stated

Tyler was silent and still and after a moment he came forward and kiss Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy responded to the kiss and went backwards bringing Tyler forward until Tyler pushed him down onto the couch.


	8. Painting a Tree White

So This takes place at the beginning of Episode 7 of Season 3

Short chapter but really good :P

Also hope you like the name of Chapter I certainly did hehe

Well have fun and hope you like this short chapter!

* * *

><p>Standing at the 'Night of illumination' festival, Jeremy listen as Miss. Lockwood thanking all the volunteers and explaining the history of the town. He didn't even understand what he was doing here in the first place.<p>

Turning to Rick he raised an eyebrow "What are we doing here?" he asked

Aleric turned towards Jeremy "Tobias Spell is the head of the history department, I didn't have a choice" he told Jeremy

"Alright, that explains why your doing here…"

"Well I could fail you if you didn't help me out" Aleric said cutting off Jeremy.

Jeremy frowned and glance to his sister who came over to them. He had Anna beside him so it was keeping everything interesting for now. He then frowned more as he started to feel someone watching him. He glances around slowly and he raised an eyebrow when he spotted Tyler. "Rick I will be right back I need to talk to someone" he said before he turned and walked off in the direction he saw Tyler walk off too.

It wasn't long before he caught up to Tyler "Tyler" he said as he put his hand on the others shoulder.

Tyler turned to face Jeremy and smiled at seeing the other there before him. He then grabbed hold of Jeremy's hips and pushed Jeremy up against a tree "Hello Jeremy" he said grinning a bit

Jeremy smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked as he watched Tyler seeing how the others eyes traveled down his body.

Tyler grinned "you should know, you can feel it can't you" he said as he pressed his hips against Jeremy's showing how hard he was.

Jeremy sucked in a breath when he felt how hard Tyler was and he closed his eyes. "Not here there is people" he whispered, it was true there were a few people setting up lanterns not to far from where he and Tyler was.

"Then I suggest you try to hold back your sweet voice" he whispered in Jeremy's ear. As he ran one hand down Jeremy's legs then back up the inside of his thigh.

Jeremy shivered against Tyler and he couldn't help but slowly react to his caresses. "Tyler" he whispered still not sure they should be doing this.

Tyler glance up at the other "Your fine" he said as he raised a hand to brush back Jeremy's hair. "Just feel" he said as he then moved his free hand to the front of Jeremy's pants and started to rub him slowly.

Jeremy let out a soft groan when Tyler began to rub him though his pants, he could feel his cock getting harder as Tyler started to speed up. "ah….Tyler" he groaned, he then lean forward and started to kiss and suck the side of Tyler's neck to keep himself silent.

Tyler's then moved his hand to the top of Jeremy's pants and undid them before he slipped a hand down into Jeremy's boxers and wrapped his figners around Jeremy's member and started to move his hand up and down slowly. "Jeremy" he whispered into the others ear. "Rub me as well" he whispered

Jeremy nodded his head nodding slowly as he reached down with his hands and undid Tyler's pants, letting Tyler's member free. He then wrapped his fingers around it and slowly started to move his hand up and down. He shivered a moan and started to move his hand faster to be at the same speed as Tyler.

Tyler groaned and he lean forward and kissed Jeremy on the lips. "That's it" he said in a low voice as he kissed Jeremy once more, keeping them both quite as they gave each other hand jobs. He soon press their hips closer together until their members were almost touching. Tyler then moved Jeremy's hand away from his member and wrapped it around both of their members together. "Together" he whispered as he began to move Jeremy's hand up and down their cocks. It felt even better feeling how their members were rubbing against each other slick with precum. "So close" he moaned

Jeremy moaned back in response and kissed Tyler once more on the lips as the sped up their hand movements. It wasn't long till they both came at the same time cum coated both of their hands as they pulled away panting.

Tyler then lifted Jeremy's hand that was covered in their cum and he licked them clean before kissing Jeremy on the lips. After a moment he broke the kiss "You did good at being quite" he said softly and helped Jeremy fix himself up before working on himself.

"Ye…yeah" Jeremy said panting a bit he was blushing like crazy not believing they did that so close to public too.

"I will head out first see you soon" Tyler said kissing Jeremy once more before leaving.

Jeremy watched Tyler go before he looked down at his watch. His eyes widen at the time "Shit" he said as he rushed back to where Rick was.


	9. Happy Hoildays Jeremy shooting Tyler

Jeremy shot Tyler with a cross bow! THEY ARE TOGETHER AND THEY WERE FIRING A CROSS BOW! THEY ARE TOGETHER! AHHHHHH! :D hehe ^^

HE LEFT THE DAMN SHOW WHAT! *HEAD DESK* SOMEONE STAB ME.

Wooo! Back from holidays! I'm so sorry I missed a few episodes back before the holidays started but I just couldn't come up with a great idea for my story to fit in with the episodes. So today I started to watch the first part of this half of the season and guess what Jeremy is actually hanging out with Tyler! Wooo! but then I learn he leaves at the end of the damn episode. God damn it, oh well I will just going to have to end the story. I will see how the episode goes and hopefully I can have one final woot! before the story ends for good.

I might do a few one shots because I had a few ideas before the holidays but I'm not sure yet we'll see.

To all my fans of this story I'm glad you like this and "The Knowing" I'm happy you enjoyed it for the past year I've wrote this.

Hope to see you guys again soon bye!


End file.
